


Keeping it Quiet

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: From Forever to Eternity [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Masturbation, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all this time, it's hard to resist one another. The question isn't whether they can control themselves (they can't), it's: Will they be able to keep quiet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping it Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastincurableromantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastincurableromantic/gifts).



> A late birthday prezzie to my dear [Cara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonish)!
> 
> I decided to add this to my [From Forever to Eternity series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/54370) since we still don’t know what Twelve will be like, but this is partly my headcanon: a total gentlemen until he gets Rose to bed where he has an utterly filthy mouth. *waggles brows*
> 
> Also, for those of you who haven’t read [Stealer of Thieves and Heiresses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/934173) (the first part of this series), Rose here has been with the Doctor since his first regenerations (when he was pretty young) and has an extended lifespan (a story that has yet to be written, but will be).
> 
> A HUGE thank you to [Foxy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon) and [Trin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonish) for their awesome beta'ing and encouragement.

This was an… interesting situation.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler had come across many odd cultures with strange traditions, but this one had to take the cake.

Grey-blue eyes peered into clear, brown ones.

"Bet you'll give in first." A tongue-touched smile teased him relentlessly.

He scoffed, pointedly ignoring her mouth. His Scottish accented thickened as he became affronted with the thought that _he_ would give in like an inexperienced teenager. "I'm over fifteen hundred years old, Rose. You've been with me for over a thousand of those-"

"One thousand, four hundred and sixty-eight of 'em. You're closer to sixteen hundred than fifteen. _I’m_ only…" She paused, frowning in thought.

"You're one thousand four hundred and eighty-six, love. We're only a hundred and two years apart. And I'll have you know that, technically, you're the cradle robber. When we first met, you were already eighteen, an adult in your culture while I was a mere adolescent in mine." He threw his jacket off before sitting down on the bed to remove his shoes and socks.

Rose rolled her eyes. They'd had this discussion plenty of times already and he never let her forget it. "But in _my_ culture, _you’re_ the cradle robber. Not to mention the alien that abducted me." She winked. "But stop trying to change the subject! Ten quid says you won't be able to resist." She then gave him a smirk when he turned to her before removing her own high tops and loosening the straps of her dress so she wouldn't tear them in her sleep.

In the past few years, they'd gotten quite a few stares. Rose had looked well into her forties when the Doctor had regenerated into the body of an older gentlemen. Currently, however, she was back to looking like her nineteen-year-old self. They loved joking about it and often played with the people gaping at them, snogging each other like a cliché pair of the sugar daddy and gold digger, Rose giggling like an airhead while he played the ‘dirty old man’, slapping her bum playfully and horrifying those around them.

The Doctor gulped, his pale cheeks flushing as he watched the dress go down a little lower, revealing a glimpse of her breasts. He was not going to let her get to him. " _The point is_ I'm sure I can tolerate a few hours without _fucking you senseless_."

This time it was Rose's turn to blush. This version of him simply loved to dirty talk and she shifted, trying not to make it obvious she was already rubbing her thighs together, knickers already wet.

Earlier today, she'd been teasing herself as much as him. They had saved the small village they were currently staying at and she couldn't resist flirting with him shamelessly as people gathered to celebrate. She'd run her hands over his arm, graze her nose against his temple before kissing his jaw right under his ear, and let her fingers dance over his thigh underneath the table. She'd seen the people giggling and pointing at them. However, it was a different sort of attention.

The villagers were different. Yes, there was obvious fact that they were aliens from the planet Gefrilj. They were a highly-advanced and intelligent race who liked to live a simple, rural life. When they looked at the Doctor and Rose, they saw a couple much in love.

It was nice to finally be seen as they were even if she'd learned to shrug off the negative attention. However, in teasing the Doctor, Rose had worked herself up as well. Then he had returned the favour. He'd stood up after dinner and bowed before her, acting like the perfect gentleman and asking her to dance. Sometimes she didn't know what got to her more: his well-behaved, public mannerisms (this him refused to do more than kiss her chastely in the company of others) or his sexual attentiveness when alone with her. Rose decided, as he swung her back to him to the beat of the music, it was simply him who turned her on. They held each other close, his hands gliding up and down her back, never wandering anywhere inappropriate. It just made her want him all the more.

When they were shown to the room they were in now, they'd been warned that ‘sexual acts were not to be performed until dawn’. It was a ritual the villagers had kept for hundreds of years and the people hoped their saviours would respect their wishes. Rose and the Doctor had, of course, agreed. The question was if they could resist when the two had been provoking one another for the past couple of hours.

Rose was drawn out of her thoughts when lips came over hers, kissing her long and slow.

"Good night, love," he murmured as he parted, pulling her close so her head would rest on his chest.

She sighed, hearing his two hearts beating a rhythm she never grew tired of. "Five quid says you won't be able to resist."

"Ten quid says it'll be you who gives in first."

"Deal." With that, she let exhaustion take over her. If her arm somehow ended up around his waist, with her hand spread over his bum… Well, she was tired and had no control over her movements.

The Doctor peered down at her suspiciously. He knew her hand placement was no accident, but he couldn't really bring himself to move it even if it was making things… difficult. The hours slipped by as he watched her chest rise and fall, smiling when she muttered in her sleep and shifted around. Somehow his leg made its way between hers and he couldn't help but bring it higher to rub his thigh against her centre. He hissed when he felt the heat there and knew she must still be aroused. She proved him right when, unconsciously, she shifted and began to rub herself on his thigh.

His cock hardened further as he watched Rose give herself pleasure in her sleep. Fuck, he could control himself better than this! She grinded herself against him harder and he felt her hand clench his arse. That was definitely not an inadvertent move.

"No use pretending, Rose. I know you're awake." He wrapped an arm completely around her waist and brought his other hand up to the nape of her neck. He tilted her head up and tugged on her hair to bring their lips together for a bruising kiss. He smirked at her shudder when he tugged at her strands of blonde hair. His Rose liked it a little rough sometimes and this body didn't mind giving into her desires.

Well, he'd never denied her any of her desires, but this time around he wasn't particularly worried about being too crude in bed with her. Or against a wall, on a table, the floor, the sofa in their library… His skin may be thinner and softer from age this regeneration, but he was still a Time Lord.

The Doctor rolled over her with ease and he began to trail his lips across her jaw, making his way down to her neck. He paused at her ear to suck at her lobe, both his hands finding her hips to pin them down as they began to thrust up his thigh frantically. He released her ear after giving it a nip. "There are rules, Rose. I'd rather not have to get caught with my pants down and have to run with a hard-on."

Rose's breathless reply had the hairs of his arms standing straight. "Rules are meant to be broken."

Oh, he had taught her a little too well. "Not when it gets in the way of our pleasure," he murmured softly. "You know how I detest being interrupted when I'm bringing you over the edge." His r's rolled longer, his voice becoming thicker, laced with unabashed desire. "But I will tell you what you're going to do. We can't shag, but there was nothing said about self-pleasure."

A thrill ran over Rose and her eyes darkened with lust as she watched his grey-blue eyes become overwhelmed by his pupils. She felt him slowly rubbing his length in the crease of the top of her thigh and she whimpered, picturing him touching himself.

"Oh, no, love. _I_ won't be the one pleasuring myself. You do that just fine without my help. And while I'm fucking _brilliant_ at making you come, you're going to be a dear and give me a show. I want to watch as you bring yourself over the edge, using these beautiful, soft hands. Hands that fit perfectly into mine." His hands dragged over to her sides, grazing up the outer edge of her breasts, then back down her arms, leaving a fiery trail.

She whimpered, her hips now rubbing against him in a circular motion. Rose stilled when he shot her a commanding look and didn't let out a breath until this hands reached her own. He twined their fingers together and pulled them up to his mouth. " _Always_ a perfect fit." He kissed each one gently, the action opposite of the dark promise his eyes held. Once the Doctor had graced the tenth finger with affection, he pulled away, sitting at the foot of the bed. "Take off your clothes," he ordered.

Under normal circumstances, Rose was not one to be ordered around by _anyone_ , not even the Doctor. People could _request_ things of her and she would take it under consideration as to whether she wanted to do what they asked or not. However, this was not a normal circumstance (actually, it was; after over a thousand years, one would think they'd be tired of shagging one another, but they'd yet to be disinterested) and instead of getting annoyed by his forceful tone, she was even more turned on.

Without another thought, she shed her flirty summer dress, the wrinkled material cast to the floor. She was only wearing white, lace knickers as the dress had a built-in support. Those were slipped off quickly as well. She stood bare before the Doctor and all he did was cock an eyebrow (he'd been quite delighted to have eyebrows again) and gesture towards the bed.

Rose narrowed her eyes before lying down. She knew he was affected, but his aloof mask irked her. She would make sure to exact her revenge soon enough. She displayed herself to him for a few more minutes, doing nothing but letting his heated gaze survey her from the top of her blonde head to her brightly painted toes.

"Well, then. Let's see how quiet you can be." With a flick of his wrist, he allowed her to get started.

Presenting him with a bright, tongue-touched smile, Rose brought her hands up and didn't touch herself until her hands were over her chest. She let the backs of her finger caress the sides of her breasts, simply tracing the roundness there, before cupping them and giving each breast a soft squeeze. Her pointer fingers played with her nipples and she wasn't sure if it was the physical stimulation that brought them to peak or the way her Doctor licked his lips, as if he wished he had one of them in his mouth.

Resisting the urge to rub her thighs together, her thumb joined in and pinched at her hardened peaks. She inhaled sharply. Rose slid fingers from the outside of her breasts back to her nipples, massaging them until her hips couldn't help but give a small thrust. She bit down a noise of complaint when she found no satisfaction in the movement. Of course there wouldn't be. The Doctor was sitting cross-legged, simply looking.

Oh, but it really wasn't just simply _looking_. He was devouring her with his eyes and all she wanted was for _him_ to devour _her_. Pleading with her eyes, she sighed in relief when he nodded. Leaving one hand to continue playing with her tender breasts, switching back and forth between each one, she let the other trail down between her legs. Caressing the inside of her thighs, she brought it up to her wet centre.

This time it was the Doctor who inhaled loudly. He licked his lips and she imagined that tongue of his licking her from the bottom of her slit, then back up again.

"Show me how wet you are," he demanded quietly.

She parted her lower lips and she heard his soft groan which she knew had just made her all the more slick.

"Play with yourself." He paused. "Slowly."

Keeping herself open to him, a finger came and began encircling her clit. Rose bit the inside of her cheek, doing her best not to make any noises. When it got to be too much for her, she brought her finger down and thrust in. A small squeak of surprise escaped her mouth when she felt a hand slap hers lightly.

"Ah-ah. I didn't say anything about penetrating, now did I?" Making sure her eyes were on him, the Doctor brought her hand up, licking each finger that had been playing and then brought the one that had just been within her into his mouth. He sucked it, long and hard, making a pattern with the tip of his tongue. He let her go, grinning smugly at her wide eyes when she recognised the pattern to be one that she liked to do when she had his cock in her mouth.

Settling himself back to the end of the bed and adjusting himself in his trousers, he nodded. "Continue. And this time," he smirked, "use _two_ fingers."

Without needing to be told twice, Rose thrust two fingers within herself, swallowing the moan that meant to escape at the feeling of being stretched out. It was by no means the same as when it was the Doctor's fingers, but she was close to the edge. She trusted him not to let her fall. She continued pushing her fingers in and out, but it still wasn't enough.

"Another finger. Then, curl them upwards and just when you think you're ready, push down on that lovely little button of yours." He purred.

His words heightened her pleasure and she was thrusting onto three fingers frantically. Moving them just as he'd ordered, she began gasping a little louder than she should have. By now she was far too gone to care, however. With another thrust, she used her other hand to press down on her clit, her body arching up and her mouth widened in a silent scream. It felt like she was soaring, higher and higher until she finally floated back down once again.

Rose barely had time to recover when was surrounded by pure Time Lord. She hadn't noticed when he'd taken all his clothes off, but _oh_ , did she notice he was no longer wearing any when he thrust into her with a never-you-mind. She didn't mind, not one bit. She clung to him, desperately, her hands moving from grasping his gorgeous silver hair, to his shoulders, down to his back, before her arms realised they were too tired and simply gave up, flopping down on the bed and grasping at the sheets.

The angle at which the Doctor was working her at was perfect. He thrust in hard, both arms holding her legs up to him so that each time he came in, he was grinding on her clit and his cock was stimulating her from within. She clenched around him, wanting to bring him great pleasure and his quickening pace let her know she succeeded.

It was all too much for her. She had just come, she wouldn't be able to again before he- Rose bit into his shoulder as she flew once more.

The Doctor, on the other hand, had quite forgotten the rules and shouted loudly when her muscles, clenching around him, had him come soon after her. He stared at her, eyes hilariously wide. Just as he was about to suggest they quickly gather their clothes before making a run for it, they heard loud moaning from the other side of the wall. He looked at it like it was their saving grace. When his eyes met hers again, they dissolved into laughter. With a tender kiss, they curled up together and fell asleep, their bet forgotten in the meantime.

\---

The room was bright from the sunlight pouring in from the window as Rose and the Doctor came out, closing the door. They hoped they wouldn't have to make a run for it when the couple next door also exited.

It was an elderly couple with matching mischievous eyes. The woman winked at them while the man simply carried a pleased smile.

They stifled their laughter as they bid farewell to the chiefs of the village. Once that was done, they ran for the TARDIS because that's what the Doctor and Rose do, have done, and always will do.


End file.
